User blog:SirAston/Background Lore Suggestion
(External links will lead to Youtube-videos containing music that I find fitting for the part of the story they're attached to. They're not necessary, though) This is a tale about an Empire where the sun and moon coexisted, where no part of the empire could be truly swallowed by the night. A vast Empire, encompassing the whole world of Magnifide, accepted and inhabitated by many of the sentient races. This Empire was called Ethernight, led by the human noble lineage known as Solsworn. But their leaders were not the sole rulers, for there never was a single Solsworn who refused to listen to the advices of the Elfen, slender and tall people from the forests gifted with magic and adaptibility, and the Zwergen, mountain people - as stout as they are proud - capable of crafting the finest arts. But those were just the most common advisors of the emperors, as the hallowed halls of Solsworn have seen many different humanoids capable of making the Empire prosper. But Ethernight was not meant to be built for eternity. About three year before we're telling this tale, the Empire was in a dire situation thanks to an unusually strong disease. The Empress of that time, Ramilda Solsworn, decided to create a division of her finest men and women, the Veterans of Solsworn. Their mission was to move outside the claimed Empire and into the independent lands and vast wilderness that the Empire never managed to tame, just to find a cure for the plague. That decision shall seal the fate of Ethernight, for the quest was fruitless and the people were growing restless. Revolts happened, parts of the Empire broke apart and became ruled by local warlords. The other part, still holding strong and believing in the quest, held out for two years. Until they came. Vile demons have set foot on Magnifide, broken out of the nightmarish realm beneath the surface. These demons are known as the Duskbringer, relicts from the ancient past once defeated and sealed away in the first war Magnifide ever witnessed. Now they have returned and are standing before the main gates of the crumbling Ethernight. It is said that they chanted unpronouncable words and those who died because of the plague have risen again, attacking the people within the walls. To say it was a tragic day would be an understatement. Many good men and women lost their lifes on that day. The Duskbringer just waited until the undead would open the gates for them. Slowly but surely they make their way towards the Solsworn castle, in such a slow speed that it appears to just be done that slow to mock the Empire. In the darkest hour, they reached the castle and broke the doors open. The royal guards were no match and the Duskbringers now stood before Ramilda Solsworn. But she showed no fear and drawed her blade. She alone against the Duskbringers, but the heritage of the Solsworn, the hope of an entire Empire flowed through her veins and she battled against the masters of darkness for three whole days without moving back an inch. But it was not enough. The Empress fell at last and the Duskbringer claimed her throne. The people who were still alive fled out of the former safety of the Ethernightian walls and began to build up a new life in the wild lands outside. But they knew that the Duskbringer wouldn't be satisfied with the broken Empire alone, they wanted to claim the world. Which was not possible, by the way, since the Duskbringer, believe it or not, are still weakened and partly bound by the seal. A single Solsworn is still alive, Ingotwrist. He's from a branch family born out of a love affair between a former Emperor and a Zwerg, but Solsworn blood he carries indeed, which is what makes the Duskbringers weak. And maybe there are more with the Solsworn heritage, but he is a Solsworn without a doubt. He was one of the Veterans, which is why he was spared when the Duskbringer invaded the Empire. Speaking of the Veterans, they have returned. They actually found a cure for the disease, a potent drink called the Phoenix' Tears. It is said that whoever drinks it, will be reborn in a healthy state whenever he dies within the next 24 hours, but it only works once per year. This will become very important soon enough, as you might have guessed. Anyway, after their initial confusion about the current state of the world, they all slowly but surely found together and travelled to the former Prime Gate of Ethernight. They are prepared, they are willing to fight, they are willing to die again. And again and again. Of course they all would each take a sip from the bottle that carries the Phoenix' Tears, it was their secret weapon. This is where my tale ends, dear listeners. The Duskbringer and their servants will do everything to make the Veterans fall. Some will be able to corrupt them temporarily despite their greatest efforts. Some will claim to be at their side, just to betray them after they seemed to have achieved victory. And I'm pretty sure that they will fall back often to the Prime Gate. But I'm just as sure that they will drive the Duskbringers back to the Prime Gate if they tried to exit the Empire that has become their prison now. This fight will be long, but they might prevail against the demons. Let us put all of our hope into the Veteran of the Empire! Category:Blog posts